


Fold and Fluff

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [130]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/25/18: “method, fold, answer”





	Fold and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/25/18: “method, fold, answer”

“Gimme that.”

Stiles grabbed the shirt from Derek and proceeded to fold it flawlessly.

Spreading it across both his hands in display Stiles boasted, “I have my own foolproof method.”

Derek lifted the shirt by its collar so it hung like a towel from a hook.

“My shirts go on hangers,” he said.

Doing laundry wasn’t Stiles’s idea of a good time anyway.

“Any of your underwear in there?” he asked. “Wanna see what I can do with that?”

Derek would deny he blushed at Stiles’s question but still handed him a pair of his boxer briefs as his answer.


End file.
